


La falsa luna

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Enchanted moon [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flash Fic, Genderswap, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV Blaise Zabini, Transfiguration (Harry Potter)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Blaise ha un piano per avere Draco tutto per sé.





	La falsa luna

La falsa Luna

 

Blaise si affacciò dalla finestra e assottigliò gli occhi. Sentiva gli occhi bruciare, strinse le labbra pronunciate fino a farle sbiancare. Guardò la figura di Luna saltellare intorno a quella di Draco e avvertì una fitta al petto. Sentì il battito cardiaco diminuire, abbassò il capo e fissò i capelli biondo-platino di Malfoy.

-Perché preferisci lei a me? Cos’ha che io non ho quella _stramboide_? Ti meriti di meglio- pensò. Tolse una fialetta di argento con il simbolo di un serpente dorato dagli occhi di smeraldo dalla tasca. La aprì, la avvicinò al viso e annusò. Avvertì l’odore della pozione polisucco e lo bevve in una sorsata. I corti capelli neri gli si allungarono diventando biondo, le iridi nere gli divennero azzurre, gli occhi gli si fecero sporgenti e la pelle scura divenne pallida. Estrasse la bacchetta, chiuse la boccetta e la rimise in tasca.

“Se per un anno nessuno si è accorto che il professor Moody era un altro, non vedo perché dovranno capirlo con me” sussurrò la falsa Lovegood.

 


End file.
